nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Matta Nante Nashi!
There’s no such thing as waiting! (待ったなんてなしっ! Matta Nante Nashi!) is the 22nd ending theme performed by Sexy Zone from episodes 1,739-1,883. Track included in album "King & Queen & Joker" released on May 14, 2014. Lyrics Kanji= ○(まる) ×(ばつ) なんかじゃ決まんない 方程式もハマんない 僕たちの想像力は とまんない ドキドキずっとおさまんない わがままいっぱい叶えたい 欲張りな好奇心が とまんない どっちだ どっちだ 焦らなくたって大丈夫 どっちも どっちも キミの答えが正解だよ Go Go Huu!! One Two Three 待ったなんてなしっ! それが青春 悔し涙だって キミの勲章 Oh One Two Three 失敗もよしっ! それが青春 心のヒリヒリが キミを大人にする 完璧だったらつまんない 人マネなんかもつまんない デコボコな個性こそが オリジナル まっすぐ まっすぐ 進まなくたって大丈夫 あっちも こっちも 寄り道もほら大切だよ Go Go Huu!! One Two Three 待ったなんてなしっ! それが青春 時間がたつほどに 輝きを増す Oh One Two Three 直感でよしっ! それが青春 眩しいトキメキが キミを待ってるから Go Go Huu!! One Two Three 待ったなんてなしっ! それが青春 悔し涙だって キミの勲章 Oh One Two Three 失敗もよしっ! それが青春 心のヒリヒリが キミを大人にする |-| Rōmaji= ○(Maru) ×(Batsu) nanka ja kimannai Houteshiki mo hamannai Bokutachi no souzou ryouku wa Tomannai Dokidoki zutto osamannai Wagamama ippai kanaetai Yokubari na koukishin ga Tomannai Docchi da Docchi da Aseranakutatte daijoubu Docchi mo Docchi mo Kimi no kotae ga seikai da yo Go Go Huu!! One Two Three Matta nante nashi! Sore ga seishun Kuyashi namida datte Kimi no kunshou Oh One Two Three Shippai mo yoshi! Sore ga seishun Kokoro no hirihiri ga Kimi wo otona ni suru Kanpeki dattara tsumannai Hitomane nanka mo tsumannai Dekoboko na kosei kore ga orijinaru Massugu Massugu Susumanakutatte daijoubu Acchi mo Kocchi mo Yorimichi mo hora taisetsu da yo Go Go Huu!! One Two Three Matta nante nashi! Sore ga seishun Jikan ga tatsu hodo ni Kagayaki wo masu Oh One Two Three Chokkan de yoshi! Sore ga seishun Mabushii tokimeki ga kimi wo matteru kara Go Go Huu!! One Two Three Matta nante nashi! Sore ga seishun Kuyashi namida datte Kimi no kunshou Oh One Two Three Shippai mo yoshi! Sore ga seishun Kokoro no hirihiri ga Kimi wo otona ni suru |-| |-| English= A circle or a cross, I can’t decide between them; I can’t satisfy this equation either Our ability to imagine is unstoppable The beating of my heart can’t be calmed down; I want all my selfish desires to be fulfilled Our greedy curiosity cannot be stopped Which is it, which is it; even if you’re not in a hurry, it’s alright Either way, either way; your answer is correct Go Go Huu!! One Two Three, there’s no such thing as waiting! That is youth After all, those tears of frustration are your medals Oh One Two Three; failures are also okay! That is youth The prickling pain in your heart will turn you into an adult If it’s perfect, then it’s boring; copying others is also boring An uneven personality- that is what is original Straight ahead, straight ahead; even if you don’t go forward, it’s alright Over there and over here; you see, taking a detour is important too Go Go Huu!! One Two Three, there’s no such thing as waiting! That is youth Just as if time has stood still, shine even brighter Oh One Two Three; going by instinct is okay! That is youth Since the radiant palpitation is waiting for you One Two Three, there’s no such thing as waiting! That is youth After all, those tears of frustration are your medals Oh One Two Three; failures are also okay! That is youth The prickling pain in your heart will turn you into an adult |-| http://n-a-t-a-l-i-e-s.livejournal.com/2872.html See Also * Sexy Zone Official Website * Wikipedia page References Category:Songs Category:Endings